Ataque a Tuanul
|simult=*Ocupación del Coloso *Misión en la plataforma del Coloso |post=[[Escape del Finalizador|Escape del Finalizador]][[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] |image=Archivo:Attack_on_Tuanul.png |conflicto=*Guerra fría **Búsqueda de Lor San Tekka |fecha=34 DBYStar Wars: Atlas Galáctico |lugar=Tuanul, Jakku |result=*Victoria de la Primera Orden **Poe Dameron es capturado por Kylo Ren **Tuanul es saqueada **Muerte de Lor San Tekka |comb1=*Primera Orden *Caballeros de Ren |comb2=*Resistencia *Iglesia de la Fuerza |comb4= |comb3= |comandante1=*General Armitage Hux *Capitán Phasma *Kylo Ren |comandante2=Comandante Poe Dameron |comandante3= |comandante4= |fuerza1=*1 Caballero de Ren **Kylo Ren *1 [[Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente|Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente]] **''Finalizador'' *1 [[Lanzadera de mando clase Upsilon|lanzadera de mando clase Upsilon]] **Lanzadera de mando de Kylo Ren *4 Transportes de Tropas AAL-1971/9.1 *80''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela soldados de asalto **FN-2003† **FN-2187 **FN-2198Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo **FN-3156 **FN-3181 **HX-1072 **JY-834 **Phasma *Varios soldados lanzallamas |fuerza2=*1 piloto de la Resistencia **Poe Dameron *1 droide astromecánico serie BB **BB-8 *Aldeanos de Tuanul *1 caza estelar T-70 Ala-X |fuerza3= |fuerza4= |bajas1=*Varios soldados de asalto asesinados y heridos **FN-2003 |bajas2=*1 caza estelar T-70 Ala-X *Lor San Tekka *Todos los aldeanos de Tuanul |bajas3= |bajas4= |civiles=}} El ataque a Tuanul, también conocido como la Masacre en Tuanul, fue un asalto perpetrado por la Primera Orden contra Tuanul, un pueblo espiritual en el planeta Jakku, durante la Guerra fría. El asalto fue liderado por el ejecutor oscuro Kylo Ren, que había estado buscando un mapa que llevaría a la ubicación del Maestro Jedi desaparecido Luke Skywalker. Cuando cuatro escuadrones de élite de la Primera Orden descendieron sobre Tuanul con una fuerza de ochenta soldados de asalto, el piloto de la Resistencia Poe Dameron recibió el mapa del aliado de la Resistencia, Lor San Tekka. Dameron intentó huir antes del asalto, pero su caza T-70 Ala-X fue desactivado por los soldados de asalto atacantes, a pesar de la advertencia de su droide BB-8 justo antes de que comenzara el asalto. Apariciones *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''Finn y la Primera Orden'' *''Rey Meets BB-8'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Finn's Mission'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''The Adventures of BB-8'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * * * * * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''El Arte of Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Mix & Match'' * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: I Am a Stormtrooper'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' * *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Batallas de la Guerra fría Categoría:Batallas de Jakku Categoría:Genocidios y masacres